The Sick Detective
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Molly Hooper is happy with the way her life is now. But what happens when a certain Detective falls ill and the only thing he can keep down only Molly can provide? And what happens when said detective gets better?
1. Sick

**Molly Hooper is happy with the way her life is now. But what happens when a certain Detective falls ill and the only thing he can keep down only Molly can provide? And what happens when said detective gets better?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Characters in this story. Except Molly's brothers and some of the later characters. **

Molly Hopper was humming to herself as she washed her hands after sterilizing the slab in the morgue. She was happy for once in her life, I mean really happy. After all those years where she couldn't find one man who loved her and she loved back, she ended up with two. Who coincidently loved each other just as much. Molly smiled to herself as she remembered when they outed it to the world that the three of them were together. To say people were shocked was an understatement. Molly actually remembered Donovan and Anderson looking at each other and retching all over Lestrade's shoes. Lestrade had sighed and sent the two of them home and rung Mycroft asking him to bring some clean shoes, trousers and socks. Molly laughed at the memory and went into her office to file her report.  
She had just sat down when her phone started to ring. Molly knew who it was instantly. "Hello John," she smiled to herself.  
"Molly! I need you to come home!" John cried from the other end of the phone. Molly frowned at the sound of panic in her boyfriend's voice.  
"What's going on John?" she asked.  
"It's Sherlock. He's sick and I need to go shopping and but no ones here to look after him and I refuse to leave him on his own," John replied and Molly heard retching in the back ground. "OH SHERLOCK! ARE YOU OK?!" John yelled.  
"MAKE IT STOP JOHN!" came a muffled yell in the background.  
"I'll be home as soon as possible John," Molly promised and cut off her phone connection.

True to her word Molly was home within ten minutes of the call. "JOHN!" she called up the stairs as she walked up them. John came running out of the flat and kissed Molly full on the lips.  
"I wont be long I promise," he whispered.  
"I'll hold you too that John Watson," Molly whispered back as she pecked his lips one more time before carrying on her way to the flat.  
As she entered the flat she saw Sherlock curled up on the sofa in his usual suits. But his skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes. "How are you feeling baby?" Molly asked as she crouched in-front of the sofa at eye level with Sherlock who looked at her with bleary eyes.  
"I fell awful Molly," Sherlock whined. Molly stroked Sherlock's sweat socked hair and sighed.  
"How about a bath and then bed?" Molly asked. Sherlock nodded and Molly kissed his scorching forehead. "Yell if you need me," Molly whispered as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

When Molly returned she found Sherlock retching into a bowl that had been left on the floor by the sofa. Molly ran forward and stroked Sherlock's back in soothing motions. When Sherlock had stopped Molly helped him up slowly. "Come on baby let's get you in the bath," Molly soothed.  
And Sherlock was like John and Molly's baby when he was ill. For a gag present for Sherlock at Christmas they had even brought him a set of onsie's and adult sized nappies (Mycroft had helped getting hold of them). Molly realised that actually they could come in handy right now.


	2. Sherlock sitting

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters in this story. Except Molly's brothers and some of the later characters. **

Molly cleaned out the bowl Sherlock had been sick in as Sherlock soaked in the bath. When Molly was done she rinsed out the bathroom sink (which was the sink she had used the clean the bowl) and sat on the closed toilet lid. "Molly I want to get out now," Sherlock croaked. Molly smiled as Sherlock stood up and Molly wrapped him up in a large beach towel sized towel and sat him on the toilet lid while she cleaned out the bath.  
"Let's get you dried and dressed," Molly soothed and she helped Sherlock dry himself and then she laid another towel on the floor and laid Sherlock down on it.  
"Molly what are you doing?" Sherlock asked weakly.  
"Well if I put you in some of those adult nappies then you wont have to over exert your body to go to the toilet and you'll get better quicker," Molly said shrugging as she put nappy cream and talcum-powder on Sherlock bum and the crease where his thighs met his crouch and bum. Sherlock shivered and Molly lifted his legs to ease the nappy under his arse. Once the nappy was on Molly noticed Sherlock was shivering.  
"Cold Molly," Sherlock whined.  
"I know Sherlock," Molly soothed as she pulled Sherlock's feet into the feet pieces of one of his Onsie's.  
"Molly I'm a full-grown man not a baby. I don't need onsie's and nappies," Sherlock said feebly.  
"Well when you are sick you are like a baby," Molly replied as she eased the onsie up Sherlock's body. Sherlock helped when he could like putting his arms in the arm wholes and sitting up when Molly needed to ease the pyjamas up his back.  
Molly popped up all the poppers and picked Sherlock up bridal-style.  
For a full-grown man he was _very _light. Sherlock didn't complain at the way he was being held he just lay his head on Molly's shoulder and fell asleep. Molly smiled and placed Sherlock on the bed and tucked him in.  
"Sleep well baby," she whispered as she kissed his head and went into the living room of the flat and rang John.  
_"Hello Molly. Is Sherlock giving you trouble?"_ John asked.  
"No. I gave him a bath and put him to bed," Molly replied.  
_"Oh right. I'll be home soon," _John replied.  
"OK my love. It looks like fun sexy times will just be us tonight. Our baby is really not up to it. But before we do I'll need to check Sherlock's nappy," Molly said smirking.  
_"You didn't?" _John asked. Molly giggled.  
"I did. Onsie and all," Molly replied.  
_"Oh we so have to take photos of that later," _John laughed.  
"Well the sooner you get home the sooner we can do that," Molly replied. "Love you lots," Molly said.  
_"Love you too. And Sherlock," _John said. Molly smiled and cut her phone off. Molly decided to watch a film while Sherlock was sleeping and John was shopping. She wasn't long into the film when John entered the flat.  
"Hay," Molly whispered.  
"Hay to you too," John whispered and pecked her lips. "He still asleep?" he asked looking at the bedroom.  
"Yeah bless him. I don't know how long for though," Molly said as she followed John into the kitchen to help him put away the food into the food fridge. Yeah they had two fridges now. One for food and one for Sherlock's experiments. As the last can was put away in the cupboard a cry came from the bedroom. "I'm on it," Molly sighed.  
"I'll come with you," John said smiling. Molly smiled too and they both walked into the bedroom to see Sherlock retching again.  
"Oh Sherlock!" Molly cried as she held his hair back and John rubbed his back in soothing motions. When Sherlock was done he actually burst into tears. "Oh, oh, oh, oh," Molly said as she slipped onto the bed and cradled Sherlock close to her and rocked him slightly and John slid up next to her stroking Sherlock's hair.  
"Shh, Sherlock, shh," John soothed.  
"I'm hungry!" Sherlock cried. It was true, the little Sherlock had had in his stomach had come back up every time he ate something. But he still felt hungry.  
"We can't give you anything Sherlock. You just keep bringing it back up," John soothed.  
"There is one thing you haven't tried," Molly whispered blushing a brilliant red colour.


	3. questions

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters in this story. Except Molly's brothers and some of the later characters.**

**John's P.O.V**

I had to be dreaming. _Ouch! _OK maybe I wansn't. I was actually watching my girlfriend nurse our boyfriend. Said boyfriend was ill and making content noises as he suckled. "I had a phantom pregnancy about a year ago. My body didn't register it at all and my milk never dried up. But I take pills to stop myself from leaking," Molly explained as she rocked Sherlock slightly as he drank.  
"But why are you feeding Sherlock your breast milk?" John asked as Sherlock suckled harder causing Molly to gasp.  
"Sherlock slow down you'll give yourself a stomach ache," Molly scolded and then re-thought that staitment. "OK more of a stomach ache then you already have," she amended. Sherlock headed her warning and slowed his suckeling down but carried on nursing off of his girlfriends breast. "Now to answer your question John, it has been proven that breast milk can be the best supplement for people who are ill and can't eat anything. So I thought maybe it might work on Sherlock," Molly replied as she leant over and kissed me and accedently dislodging Sherlock in the processes who whinned loudley. "Sorry," Molly whsipered as she guided Sherlock's mouth back to her breast. Sherlock made a very contened noise and started to suckle again. I watched Molly strock Sherlock's hair and smile. I smiled also as I had a sudden image of Molly nursing a baby boy with Sherlock's brillent grey eyes, my hair and Molly's nose and faceil structure. I smiled and sighed slightly as Sherlock reliased Molly's breast and fell into a deep sleep. Molly kissed Sherlock's forehead and covered herself up. "I'm going to have a bath," she whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

After their joint bath (and shag) both Molly and I curled themselves around Sherlock's shivering body. "I love you Molly," I whispered into the dark of the room.  
"I love you too John and Sherlock," she said kissing both of her boys on the forehead before drifting off to sleep, happy and content with their lives.

A week later and Sherlock still wasn't any better and Molly was still feeding her off of her breast to help. And it was helping, Sherlock was throwing up less and less and had some more colour in his cheeks. John desided to approch the subject of a family with Molly and Sherlock that night before Sherlock's feed.

John climbed into bed with his lovers as was the usual in the evenings now. Sherlock started to nuzzel into Molly's breast Molly smiled and went to open her blouse but John stopped them. "Erm. . . before you feed Sherlock can I ask you two something?" John asked shyly.  
"Of course," Molly smiled and Sherlock nodded.  
"Erm. . . I was wondering if maybe. . . you'd like to start a family?" John asked.


	4. Pregnant

After a week Sherlock was back to his normal self and bounding around crime scenes annoying Lestrade. That night however he and John both entered Molly together. Molly screamed in pain at first as both her boys were so big and long. Sherlock kissed her and John rubbed circles on her stomach to sooth the pain. Soon Molly began moving her hips so both John and Sherlock began thrusting in and out. "OH HARDER!" Molly screamed her breast's bouncing. Sherlock latched onto one of her nipples and sucked. Molly screamed in pleasure as his tounge flicked over the little erect nub.  
Soon all three were coming and were absolutely exhausted.

The morning that followed was a Saturday so neither Molly or John had work so Sherlock dragged John off to see Lestrade leaving Molly in the flat on her own.  
Well that was until one Mycroft Holmes infiltrated the flat whilst she had been in the shower. She had of course forgotten her clothing so walked out of the bathroom in just a small flimsy towel only to scream loudly at the sight of Mycroft in John's chair. Mycroft's eyes widened at the sight and immediately moved to cover his eyes. "apologise Miss Hooper. I did not realise you had no clothing," Mycroft stammered. Footsteps pounded up the stairs as Molly tried to regulate her breathing. Sherlock and John burst through the door and their pupils dilated when they set eyes upon a very naked, very wet Molly Hooper. "May I assume that my brother is here?" Mycroft asked not removing his hands from his eyes.  
"MYCROFT!" Sherlock and John yelled.  
"I DID NOT KNOW!" Mycroft shouted back.  
By this time Molly had escaped to the bedroom and had got dressed. "Erm. . . you can look n-now," Molly stammered as she hid behind Sherlock. Mycroft sighed in relief as he removed his hands from his eyes to see a dressed Molly Hooper.  
"I really do apologise," Mycroft said again.  
"Well now you know not to break into our flat!" Sherlock snapped.  
"Yes quite. Well anyway I think I must be going," Mycroft said, obviously forgetting what he wished to speak to Sherlock about.  
"Wait why are you here Mycroft?" John asked as he sat on the sofa with Molly while Sherlock moved to his chair.  
"Hmmm?. . . Oh! I just wanted to invite you to a celebration dinner tonight," Mycroft said handing Sherlock a piece of paper with an address on it.  
"You and Greg finally getting married then?" Sherlock asked.  
"Of course Sherlock of course," Mycroft replied.

Two months after the strange encounter with Mycroft Molly woke up for the second week in a row feeling rather sick. Again both her boys held her hair back for her as she puked her guts up. "Are you OK love?" John asked as he passed her some mouth wash.  
"No. I still feel terrible. And I'm late," Molly grumbled. She missed the look John and Sherlock shared over her head.  
"How late?" Sherlock asked.  
"A week," Molly replied.  
"Do you think we should get a test?" Sherlock asked John.  
"Agreed," John said running out of the room and out of the building.  
"Where's he going?" Molly asked sleepily.  
"Just to the chemist dear," Sherlock replied lifting Molly up and placing her on the sofa. "Just sleep for now." Molly complied and only woke when John returned holding a pregnancy test box in his hand. "You don't think. . . ?" Molly trailed off.  
"We want to see," John replied softly handing her the box. Molly nodded mutely and headed for the bathroom.  
Ten minutes later the results came through positive. "It's official boys. We're going to have a baby," Molly said smiling.


End file.
